


【翔霖or霖翔】没有剧情的车

by laiyizZ



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiyizZ/pseuds/laiyizZ
Kudos: 17





	【翔霖or霖翔】没有剧情的车

【翔霖篇】

严浩翔坐在沙发上捧着奶茶：“这个容器好冰啊。”他目光狡黠，有意要调戏戒糖的贺峻霖，却没想到对方走上前单膝跪在沙发上，拿起他的手指含在嘴里，从指跟舔到指尖，“这样还冰吗？”

贺峻霖含住他手指的时候就该想到，自己点的火没那么容易收场。收工回到家被脱光了压在床上的贺峻霖只有感叹撩汉一时爽，床上火葬场。

——严格意义上说，床上也是爽的。

严浩翔亲吻的力度凶狠，从脖颈到锁骨，从胸口到小腹，幼白的蝴蝶骨被印上玫瑰色的吻痕。少年的爱情横冲直撞，他们惯于在镜头拍不到的部位留下彼此的痕迹。

贺峻霖眼角泛红，被进入的瞬间没忍住破口而出的惊叫，那人还在他身上点火，等他的不适感过去之后又开始了新一轮的讨伐。

贺峻霖的眼角眉梢天生带着疏离感，睫毛下垂的时候，整个人被月光般清冷的气质包裹。而此刻，月光少年被拖下神坛，难耐的皱眉，破碎的呻吟，颤抖的睫毛下，是被情欲占领的眼神。

他无暇顾及自己发出了怎样的声音，露出怎样的情态，所有的感官都集中在下身，神经被毒品一样的快感侵蚀，达到临界点后却还在变本加厉的继续。他觉得自己像濒死的鱼，敏感点被持续碾磨，生理性的泪水溢满眼眶。

今晚的严浩翔似乎根本不打算轻易放过他，一遍遍用最难捱的力度折磨身下的人，逼他说出各种平时不可能说的话。贺峻霖濒临崩溃，破碎的声音也变的娇软，没有任何抵抗的余地，自暴自弃的声音带着哭腔，拼命组成一句完整的话：“哥哥……求你……饶了我吧。”

____________________________

【霖翔篇】

严浩翔想过自己或许有被压的一天，但没想到来的这么快。

他给自己的标签是，swag，酷盖，口罩一戴谁也不爱，就算在床上也是绝对的主导地位。可贺峻霖是他心里埋下的一颗种子，在最柔软的地方生根，长成了隐天蔽日的树，随风一动就能轻易煽动他的情绪，蝴蝶效应最终在某一天导致了严浩翔的原则崩坏。

尽管放任心上人在他身上兴风作浪，在大腿内侧舔舐啃咬，一位bking的基本素养就是不发出羞耻的声音。但贺峻霖有意要挑战他的底线，俯下身舔咬他的耳垂，湿滑的舌尖顺着耳廓环绕，热气喷洒在神经密集的皮肤。酥麻感像触电一样从脊椎蔓延到小腹，严浩翔下意识的想要挣脱，可双手早被绑在床头动弹不得。紧闭的双眼，上下滚动的喉结暴露了主人的情动，可身上那人步步紧逼，用蛇一样的舌尖攀上他脖颈的青筋，描摹喉结的廓落。

要死了。严浩翔心想，他什么都做不了，只能咬紧了嘴唇。

小贺老师显然业务不熟练，进入的动作还是过于生涩。严浩翔虽然已经有了心理准备，但还是吃痛的剧烈颤抖，睁开眼睛视线一片模糊。但爱人安抚性质的亲吻实在很受用，唇齿交缠的感觉过于甜蜜，严浩翔在恍惚间觉得，大概一辈子都戒不掉这个人了。

如果说痛感还比较容易忍受，逐渐攀升的快感就不那么好对付了。他鼻息紊乱，唇齿间不时泄出的低喘，手臂的肌肉线条隆起，仅存的一丝理智在警告自己即将沦陷。

贺峻霖在情事上虽然不算无师自通，但也很快找到了诀窍。或许是严浩翔明明不堪一击却还在隐忍的表情激发了他的征服欲，在找到了弱点之后开始变换角度顶弄，他像最精巧的戏命师，一边动作一边观察猎物的反应，找到最致命的时机，等待着一击必杀。

严浩翔像被逼近绝境的小兽，虚张声势的抵抗也渐渐被摧毁殆尽，他不知道自己的眼泪已经把枕头濡湿，破碎的喘息也越来越急促。在快感达到峰值的瞬间，唯一的宣泄口却被那只手恶劣地阻挡，敏感点被迫接受前所未有的激烈撞击，侧颈被狠狠咬住，他终于发出崩溃的声音，带着哭腔的，似痛苦似欢愉的，和他的猎手一起到达顶点。尽管被折腾得浑身潮红腰肢酸软，待到喘息平复，还是勾起唇角调笑身上的人，“这么快就缴械了啊？”  



End file.
